onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists
Law Why Law is in? He's not an antagonist 16:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I think possibly his body switching antics and alliance with CC are why he was put here, but I don't think it really matters enough to keep him in here. Also, Smoker & Tashigi shouldn't be here either. 19:18, February 17, 2013 (UTC) They all should be. 19:19, February 17, 2013 (UTC) What did Smoker do that was antagonistic? The only person he fought before the alliance was Law, who was being more of an antagonist at that point. 19:29, February 17, 2013 (UTC) His goal was to capture Luffy, and he even attacked him before Luffy fought Caesar. 19:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Oops, forgot about that tussle. You're right. 19:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Still, Law shouldn't be in there. You're treating this like Usopp again. 19:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Not really, since Law was supposed to be seen as an antagonist until he offered the alliance. 19:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I moved this from New World Saga Antags because that page will be deleted soon. 19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) How was Law supposed to be seen as an antagonist? I'd hardly call the body switching thing impeding progress since he switched them back as soon as he could. 19:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure it did. In the reader's mind, he did it with the intention of harming their progress at that moment. Doesn't matter what he did later. 19:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Law shouldn't be in this category 19:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) He wanted to keep them on the island, and one offense does not an antagonist make. I thought you learned this with Usopp. 19:58, February 17, 2013 (UTC) It's not the same. The reader at the time didn't know he had those intentions. We don't take into account what happens later. 20:11, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't see a reason why Law should be in this category.His actions are not antagonistic. 20:29, February 17, 2013 (UTC) They aren't if you read the context, but it fits enough at that time to be a saga antagonist and a "former antagonist". 20:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I guess you're right since Hancock is also considered an antagonist. 20:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Before saying things I have read the chapters and Law's History to make sure that I am correct. Law Shouldn't be this category, he was never against the SHs in the whole arc and just because he swap their heads this doesn't make him an antagonist. 20:57, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Guess we read different mangas. His changing of their bodies is exactly why he's in the category. You're using future events as a reason, but it doesn't work that way. What matters is that he seemed to be an antagonist at some point. 21:12, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The thing that I am saying is that I don't believe swapping their heads is a thread to make him an antagonist. However I may be wrong and only in my eyes this is not enough to consider him an antagonist, so I can understand ur opinion. 21:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) It's because most readers though he was doing it to stop them from escaping. 21:51, February 17, 2013 (UTC) But since this is antagonists for the "whole" Pirate Alliance Saga and that the Saga is focusing mainly on the alliance between Luffy and Law (obviously), then shouldn't we add that he was like a "former antagonist" of the Saga,since as of now he is nowhere near the cattegory as he formed the alliance. WU out - 22:05, February 17, 2013 (UTC) There is already a category for former antagonists. 13:14, February 18, 2013 (UTC) We look at their track record throughout the saga or arc, which is why everyone raised a row about it when this happened with Usopp. 14:24, February 18, 2013 (UTC)